1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print control apparatus, a print control program product and a print control method, and particularly to a print control apparatus, a print control program product and a print control method for controlling a printing device that performs printing using a print sheet having a tab.
2. Description of the Related Art
A printing device that performs printing using a print sheet having a tab (hereinafter, referred to as a “tab sheet”) has been proposed.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-151505, previously filed by the applicant and now published (hereinafter, “Patent Document 1”), discloses an image forming apparatus capable of inserting a tab sheet of a desired tab position into a desired page position by detecting whether a fed sheet is a tab sheet or not and also by detecting the tab position and the tab direction before a transferring operation.
When colored tab sheets are used in a conventional printing device performing printing on a tab sheet as disclosed in Patent Document 1, however, the color of the tab sheet is restricted depending on the tab position. This poses a problem that it is not possible to provide a desired combination of the tab position and the color of the tab sheet.
Further, if tab sheets of different colors for different tab positions are prepared in order to provide a desired combination of the tab position and the color of the tab sheet, the cost will increase compared to the case of preparing tab sheets of a single color.